Oh My Croft
by TheHipsterTheorem
Summary: Mycroft is only after one thing. John is trying to get over his partners death. When John is invited out to dinner to reminisce he gets more than he bargains for.  One-Shot


There was a ring from the door. I ignored it. Within a minute came a knock at mine.

"John? **John**!" It was Mrs. Hudson. "Mycroft is here to see you."

_What could Mycroft possibly want?_ I had no clue where his brother was, and I doubted he would care if I did. I got up reluctantly and opened the door. Shooing away Mrs. Hudson, I let him in.

"Mycroft." I said slumping down into my usual spot in front of the television. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He sat in the chair opposite the coffee table.

"John." His voice mocked his brothers, it stung to hear my own name said in such a way. "My brother has been missing for three weeks—"

"I don't know where he is, if that's where you're heading with this." I burst in angrily.

He scanned my face, he had struck a nerve. "No," He continued. "That's not what I'm trying to get at. What I'm trying to figure out is, since he's been gone you haven't left this flat. Not once." He paused and stared at me gravely. "Is everything uh… _alright_?"

My angered mind screamed '_No!_' and it was hidden behind my blank gaze. "Everything's fine. My, my leg's just been, acting up again." I tapped my cane against the floor and smiled reluctantly at him.

He was aware of my hesitance to open up but he pursued.

"So John. I was wondering if you'd indulge yourself and go out to dinner with me to, _catch up_." He tapped me on the knee. "For old times sakes."

I stared at the floor, frowning. "What would make you think I want to _catch up_, after what's happened."

"Doctor Watson, I know you were very fond of my brother. But you need to breathe fresh air every now and again. He would want you to." He assured me.

_No he wouldn't, he'd want me inside all day, working on cases with him._ "I suppose I could do with some fresh air and maybe some food not made by a mad old woman." I said, straightening up. "I'll go."

"Great, I have my driver downstairs."

Well into my third glass of wine I was smiling and laughing with Mycroft about the past. "He was always deep into his work. I was constantly trying to keep up with him. I remember one day I told him I was close to insanity. Then he said, '_Ah yes, that's where it begins'." _ I could recall how he smiled at me after he said that.

Mycroft smiled at me, his eyes brimming behind his glass. "You two were a great team. I've never seen my brother work with someone so well."

I quickly drained my glass and asked for another as we touched down on the subject. "He was. Difficult, at first, but he grew on me. I don't know what came over me."

"That was something that always threw me off about you two. He was a sociopath, complete hermit, and _you_—you aren't like that at all." I smirked and stared at the wine swishing around in my glass.

"I think." I paused, dwelling on the thought. "I think he is the exact person I need in my life. He doesn't like pop music, or telly, or chit-chat on the phone. He isn't looking to impress anyone, he just; he just **thinks**." Sipping down my nectar I looked to Mycroft. He was glaring at me in the strangest way.

Suddenly he sat back in his chair. "I was always jealous of my brother for finding you before I could, Watson. I always thought we could've had a good partnership." He sipped down his cognac. "I actually have a case back at my house that I could use some help with."

My heart dropped. It was too early, I couldn't go back to this so soon. Not without him. Though, thinking of solving a case warmed my heart, convincing myself that it was to keep him with me in spirit. Maybe I was just drunk enough to give it a shot. "Let me have a look at it."

Mycrofts grin spread across his face as he finished off his glass.

"Follow me, I've got all the files up in my room." Mycroft beckoned as we entered his huge villa.

"I never understood why Holmes ever stayed in that flat when he could have obviously had something like this." I said, my head whipping around to inspect the mansion.

"Sherly never cared about wealth. Pity." He stated. "Here we are."

We happened upon a large golden brown room , in the middle of it was a giant sleigh bed with a color scheme to match the walls. He had plenty of large antique bookshelves and armoires around the room but one thing he lacked was the indescribable ability to be a complete wreck, like his brother. There was no mess, no clutter, it was too neat, too tidy. I also noticed that there were no files to be seen. Then I heard the lock click behind me. Shit.

"What are you—" I began, turning around. He interrupted me by grabbing the sides of my face and pressing his lips against my own.

I hesitated to pull away, then his face flashed across my mind. "Sherlock." I murmured drunkenly, pulling away.

Mycrofts face dropped. "You need to get over him, he's gone." He started to lean in again.

I dodged him and headed for the door. My hand had barely touched the handle before he grabbed my wrist and ripped me away.

"Christ Mycroft." I breathed. He slammed me against the door and kissed me again, his tongue infiltrating my mouth.

He pecked my cheek and whispered "Don't fight it Watson, I'm the closest thing you have to him."

He was right, he was Sherlock's brother. It was the best of a bad situation; at least I wouldn't be alone. I let him kiss me again, and then _his_ face was there. He smiled at me from old memories in my skull. Tears leaked from my eyes. I couldn't do this. I shoved Mycroft off of me and scrambled out the door.

"Watson!" He screamed, I didn't deter him long, he was hot on my heels.

Just as I yanked the front door open he grabbed a hold of my collar and pulled me to the ground. He climbed on top of me and held my hands above my head.

"You're not going to leave me, I'm all you've got, don't you realize that?"

I opened my mouth to speak but suddenly Mycroft was knocked off of me. Looking up to see who had saved me; I nearly fainted. Sherlock was extending his hand towards me. I blinked and grabbed a hold. He pulled me up slowly until our noses nearly touched.

"Sherlock..?"

He gave a small smile, his piercing eyes studied my sceptical expression. "I'm alive John." My heart flew into my throat as I jumped into his arms and embraced him tightly.

"I've missed you so much." I whispered into his ear.

He rubbed my back and planted a small kiss on my forehead. "I've missed you too John."


End file.
